The present invention relates to assembly toys and particularly to toy construction sets which utilize a plurality of flexible straps which are adapted to interconnect with base members in such a manner so as to form a wide variety of assembled constructions from a relatively small number of different construction pieces. Toy assembly sets of this general nature are known, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,145, which shows a strap unit formed of plastic material that is deformable for arrangement in a variety of positions. Each of the strap units in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,145 includes a plurality of cup-shaped sockets which also define projections, the idea being that the straps may be interconnected to each other by the mounting of a projection in a socket or vice versa. Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,868 which shows a constructional toy having a frame formed of plastic material and provided with openings as well as buttons thereon, the buttons cooperating with openings formed on another frame for the interconnection of the frames to each other. Still another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,888 which discloses a flexible strap in the form of a bar having discontinuous end portions. Other patents of general interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 731,309; 1,860,627; 2,943,415; 3,528,192 and 3,594,940.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a toy construction set having increased assembly flexibility, wherein a variety of interesting assembled constructions may be formed from a small number of basic elements.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a toy construction set of the assembly type wherein a plurality of flexible strap units are interconnected by basic elements to form a variety of constructional configurations.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly toy having a plurality of base units each provided with a plurality of outwardly extending projections adapted to frictionally receive terminal end portions of connecting straps, and wherein the base members may be of different configuration and are capable of secondary interconnection with each other so as to enhance the play value of the toy.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by providing a primary base unit having a plurality of equal diameter cylindrical projections extending outwardly therefrom. Each of the projections is locatable with respect to the base unit in at least two different spacial positions thereof and receives an elongated, substantially flat, flexible, thin strap thereon, the opposite terminal ends of which are provided with circular openings. The circular opening in each strap frictionally receives an outwardly extending projection thereon for mounting the strap on the base unit. Each strap may also include weakened lines that provide for bending the end portions of the straps to locate the straps in a variety of positions on the base unit. The base unit may also take the form of a simulated toy figure wherein the projections extend outwardly in opposite directions from shoulder locations and wherein a single strap is adapted to interconnect with said projections to form an overlying suspension means for said toy figure. The simulated toy figure may further be used as a secondary base unit for positioning on a primary base unit.
In a simplified version of the invention, the base unit is eliminated, and selected straps are interconnected by connecting pieces to form a figure or design as desired.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.